1. Field
Provided is a fusion polynucleotide including a murine CMV promoter and an intron, a recombinant vector including the fusion polynucleotide and a gene encoding a polypeptide of interest, a recombinant cell including the recombinant vector, and a method of producing a polypeptide of interest using the recombinant vector and/or the recombinant cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Therapeutic proteins, such as antibodies, have emerged in the medical industry and have been developed as medicines for various targets. To commercialize therapeutic proteins and examine effects thereof, it is necessary to produce the proteins on a large scale.
The use of an animal cell to produce a therapeutic protein can increase the efficacy of the therapeutics compared to using microorganisms to produce a protein; however, animal cells are limited in that the amount of produced protein is small. To solve this problem, it is necessary to develop a recombinant vector capable of increasing the productivity of protein in an animal cell (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,062 A).